


Gerbil Axe!!11!1!

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dillon's out of lollipops. Ziggy had damn well BETTER deliver since he ate most of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerbil Axe!!11!1!

"Ziggy. That's the fourth time you've cleaned my screen."

"I'm sorry, Doctor K," Ziggy said, scrubbing away again. He only wanted the screen to be clean! "I just want you to have a clean screen! Is that so bad? Those words sound funny together. Clean. Screen. Clean. Screen. Cleanscreen. But when you say them backwards they sound even funnier. Neercs naelc. HA!" 

* * *

Summer put her last handful of candy wrappers in the trash and sat down on the step next to Scott. She exchanged glances with Flynn, who was perched on a tiny stool alongside them. "I think someone's going to sleep well tonight." 

"I think so," Flynn said thoughtfully. "But I don't want to be around when Dillon finds out." 

"Nah, c'mon, could be entertaining," Scott said, stretching. His neck popped audibly.

Ziggy jumped. He spun. "Scott, you want help with that? 'Cos I can help. I'm very useful, you know. What Ziggy delivers, Ziggy promises. No -- wait, that's the wrong way around." 

"No more sugar for you," Scott said. 

"Nope," Ziggy said, cheerfully agreeing with Scott. "Not till I get the next shipment in. This is one time when it doesn't help to be a Power Ranger. Oh, sure, people think it's all fun this and kick ass that and Gerbil Axe the other, but it's not, not really."

Scott leaned back against the step, and companionably bumped shoulders with Summer. "Gerbil Axe?" 

* * *

Ziggy nodded. He nodded so fast he thought for a moment that his head might come off, which would be highly amusing and would make it easier to fit through tiny doorways, but it could be quite inconvenient when hat shopping. "That's what I thought it was at first. But it's not. I mean, a Gerbil Axe would just be silly. An axe made of gerbils! It'd be cute. But it'd fall apart lots. After nibbling at things." 

He stopped and thought about that, and it was then that he heard Dillon's voice from above. "ZIGGY!" 

"YES, DILLON!" Ziggy called back. 

"YOU'RE IN TROUBLE NOW!" 

"I KNOW, DILLON!" 

"Uh oh," Summer murmured. She got to her feet and dragged Scott with her, over to Flynn. The three of them moved back against the wall.

"I told him not to do this," Doctor K grumbled. 

"YES, BUT BY THEN IT WAS TOO LATE -- sorry, by then it was too late," Ziggy said cheerfully, as Dillon came racing down the stairs. He landed in a -- disturbingly graceful -- heap at the bottom, glaring at Ziggy. 

"Ziggy. Did you eat all my candy?" 

Ziggy nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, Dillon, but I'm getting you more! What promises Ziggy, Ziggy... no, wait that's not right." 

"You just expect me to be okay with that?" Dillon had that dangerously patient look on his face.

"Yes, yes, I do," Ziggy said, relieved that Dillon understood. "That'd be great, thank you." 

Dillon muttered something under his breath, then he bent down and picked Ziggy up, slinging him across his shoulder. "UP I GO!" Ziggy shouted cheerfully. 

Dillon started to move back up the steps. His feet clanked with the extra weight, even though Ziggy was only tiny. A little fairy! A little green fairy who'd eaten too much sugar! Ziggy giggled, then he felt Dillon's arm tighten across his thighs. "I'm going to take you to sleep off the sugar rush," he informed him. "And then we're going to have a very, very long talk."

"A long talk?" Ziggy said. He wasn't sure if he liked long talks, even when he was upside down. And he was upside down now, unless Dillon had managed to convince everyone else to glue the furniture to the ceiling, and themselves, too. 

"Yup. A long, long talk."

"Oh. About the candy." Ziggy felt sad now. He'd eaten all of Dillon's candy, but he just hadn't been able to stop himself. "Will there be sex afterwards?" Ziggy tried not to sound too hopeful. 

Summer started laughing. Ziggy heard Flynn shush her. 

"Maybe later," Dillon growled. 

Ziggy smiled. Maybe it would be all right. Upside down OR right side up, sex was FUN!


End file.
